


Mousy Drabbles and Ficlets

by SquadUnit19



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Drama, F/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadUnit19/pseuds/SquadUnit19
Summary: This archive is a collection of drabbles and ficlets that focus on Mickey and Minnie that are parts of stories that are WIP. Each one is different unless noted at the beginning of the chapter. More info in the author's notes. MickeyxMinnie.





	1. Beyond the Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story idea, Minnie is a ghost and Mickey is a Medium or paranormal investigator of sorts. He tries to help spirits cross over and Minnie is one ghost that stands out from all the rest... She takes a liking to him and decides to fol-uh, haunt him. But in a fun and cute way.

The night was quiet. The full moon shown brilliantly around the area, making everything glow with a soft luminescent hue. He slowly made his way across the grounds, his lantern held close by his side. It was at times like now that he mentally cursed himself for having such a level of curiosity. Yet he was too curious to actually care. He wanted to know the truth.

He'd heard a rumor of a ghost girl that haunted the cemetery. People had only gotten close enough to see a whitish blue glow. No one had actually see her up close. So naturally, he decided to dive in head first and come out to the old graveyard for a gander. And old was right. It looked like something from years and years ago. However, the rumor was that the ghost was that of a girl that had been buried there just the year before. She'd died young, according to what he could find. That was mostly it. He didn't know anything else. Couldn't find anything else.

So here he was. He looked around, seeing the old tombstones lining the grounds. The sound of a crow made him stop and whip around. The black bird sat perched on the branch of an old tree that looked like it hadn't had leaves in ages.

"Ya old buzzard..." he muttered to himself before turning to continue on his way. He recalled what he'd heard regarding the ghost. That sometimes you could hear soft, harmonious singing. "Alright, now where are ya?" He looked around, seeing nothing.

But he heard something.

In the distance. A soft voice. A beautiful voice. His eyes widened. Forgetting the fact that the rumor was seemingly true, he ran toward the ghost. He criss crossed around the trees until he came to a view of a hill. On the hill was a lone headstone. And perched on it, he could see the whitish blue silhouette.

Curiosity taking over and all logical and common sense aside, he made his way slowly up the hill. As he drew closer, her features became more clear. Suddenly she looked at him. He stopped, expecting her to let out a wail or screech or something. But the exact opposite happened. She gasped. She gasped and tensed up, then suddenly disappeared. As if frightened.

He blinked. Something wrong here. She's the ghost yet she's afraid. "Uh... H-Hello? M-Miss? I, uh... I'm sorry I scared ya." He looked around. "Ya don't hafta be afraid. I won't hurt ya. Honest!" Turning back toward the grave, he was suddenly face to face with the ghost.

To his surprise, she was a mouse like him. And she wasn't scary in the slightest. Gosh darn it if she wasn't kind of cute. Her whitish blue silhouette floated in front of him. He saw the outlines of her blue eyes in the paler blue areas, her little blue nose and blue ears. They stared into each other's eyes, and he wondered if she was staring into his soul.

"Boo."

"Yiee!" He stumbled back, landing on his tush in the grass.

She giggled, a hand covering her mouth. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

She spoke! And she had a cute voice to match.

He picked himself up, dusting off his brown pants. Her voice caught his ears again.

"But I am a ghost, after all." She rose up in the air slightly, her body giving a gentle twirl, her body turning upside down then back right side up and gently lowering her altitude. "So I guess I'm supposed to do that."

"So yer the ghost that people have been seein'?"

She gave a light shrug. "Seems so. Though they always run before they actually get close to me." She floated close to him, her body going upside down as she hovered in front of his face. "You're the first person to actually get this close to me." She smiled. "It's nice to finally be able to see someone. It gets lonely around here."

"Shouldn't ya move on? Y'know, cross over?" he suggested.

She turned back around as the edge of her lips twitched, almost sadly. "I don't see a light."

He lifted his hand to his chin. "So that means ya have some unfinished business here."

"It feels like something is keeping me here. But I don't know what."

He scratched his head. "Hmm. So ya are stuck here..." He snapped his fingers, remembering why he was here. "I can help ya! I'm trained in this sorta thing."

She grinned. "You mean being spooked by a ghost?"

"Hey!" His face reddened a little.

She giggled.

"Anyway, I can help ya. So can ya tell me about how ya died?"

She grinned, eyes half lidded as she hovered close to him. "Sorry, but I don't even know your name yet."

He blinked. "Oh! Right!" He jetted a thumb to his chest. "Name's Mickey. Mickey Mouse." He bowed. "Mickey the Medium is what the call me."

She giggled and then her ghostly tail materialized into a set of legs and feet, which touched down softly on the grass. She curtsied. "Minnie. Minnie Mouse."

He noticed she was slightly shorter than him, and now with the rest of her in full view, she just got 50% cuter. The first 50% being the other half of her he first saw.

Then she hovered over the tombstone and sat down on it, her translucent legs crossing. "Welcome to my final resting place."

He cocked his head, then moved closer and around to see the name on the tombstone. Yep. It was hers. She'd died young, just like the rumors said. Actually, she was around the same age as him. He looked up to her, it dawning on him. "So this is where ya mostly stay, huh?"

She nodded, see-through hands resting on the top of the marble stone. "I also like it here. During the day I can see the valleys and mountains in the distance, and at night, I can see the moon and the stars."

"Have ya made peace with everyone?" he asked.

Her head tilted back as her lips twitched in thought. "Everyone I wanted to."

"How didja..." He swallowed. "Kick the bucket?"

"Oh, I just woke up dead one day," she said, chuckling afterward.

He tilted his head unable to stop from grinning himself. "I need a little more t' go on here."

"What's the rush?" she asked with a playful smile. "I don't need to move on right now, do I?"

He sighed, leaning back. "Well, if ya stay too long ya risk turning into a evil spirit."

Her head tilted. "You mean like the one I've seen around here?"

He back straightened into a stiff board, eyes going wide. "Wha? Ya mean there's one around here?" He looked around frantically.

"Oh, it's not here now. But I have seen one before. I saw it near this larger tomb, up closer to the northern side of the cemetery."

He relaxed somewhat, sinking back down. "Pheeww... Thought we were in trouble fer a second."

"I always hide out when I know it comes out. It gives me the creeps." She shivered.

"Yer a ghost, an' yer afraid of a ghost?" he deadpanned.

"Hey, there's no rule that says ghosts can't be scared of other ghosts," she huffed, her cheeks puffing out as she crossed her arms and turning her head. They looked at each other, then both burst into laughter.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind staying just a little longer," she said.

"Ya really should go into the light."

"I told you. I don't see one."

He exhaled sharply. "Well, then I guess I hafta help ya to see it."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the idea. "Ha ha! So that means I can stay a little longer then."

"I 'spose." He held up a finger. "But just 'till ya see the light. When ya see it, ya go into it. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal. So what do we do until then?"

"Well, I just try an' figure out how t' help ya."

She leaned forward a little. giving a coy smile. "Okay. Shoot."

"So how didja die?"

She titles her head upward slightly, recalling the memory. "I was hit by a car. I saw a friend walking across the street and she didn't notice the car coming. I pushed her and well..." She leaned back slightly. "You can guess the rest."

"So is there anything else between you and her? Anythin' ya'd like her to know?"

The ghost hummed softly in thought. "Well, her boyfriend has a temper, but I told her that. And she knew it anyway." She giggled. "Nope. I saw her at my funeral and I could tell she was going to be fine."

He quirked a brow. "So ya went t' yer own funeral?"

She nodded. "Yep. It was nice, but waayy too boring. No fun at all."

He couldn't help but laugh as she giggled. "Ya know it's not supposed t' be a party, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean, c'mon! I know I'm pushing up daisies but jeez. Lighten up a little!"

"So what about yer folks?"

"Nope. Nothing there either. We were fine the day I bit the dust. No hard feelings or anything."

He placed his chin in his palm as he sat cross legged on the grass. "Everythin' seems fine... Any other relatives?"

"Just the usual aunt, uncle, cousin... Nothing I wanted to say to anyone."

He shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Any, uh..." He cleared his throat. "Boyfriend, husband?"

The edge of her lips curled upwards. She could sense an emotion coming from him. "Nope. No one." She was still working it out, being that wasn't often around the living. But from what she could tell, it was unease she felt from him.

His eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

She shook her head. Now she sensed what she believed to be happiness. This boy was definitely worth hanging... scratch that. Floating around. She'd never haunted before but maybe now was a good time to start. Maybe he could be her first haunt. In a calm sense. "Nope. Single. Well, I was when I died. Still am now." She grinned. "Ghosts don't usually hook up."

He scratched the top of his head. This was going to be a bit tougher than he thought. She seemed to have no unfinished business on earth, yet she couldn't see a way of crossing into the light. There had to be something else. Something he was missing. "Any negative feelings toward anyone? Anything ya left behind?"

She shook her head. "Never really had negative thoughts toward anyone. Not anymore than anyone else. And there's nothing I left behind worth mentioning to anyone."

He huffed, placing his hands on his knees. "Welp... With yer permission, I need t' do some looking into yer life."

She gave a half grin. "You're asking me?"

He swallowed meekly. "Well, I-I don't want t' pry int' yer life without ya wantin' me to."

She chuckled softly. "Be my guest."

He pulled himself to his feet, dusting off the back of his pants. "I need t' check with people that knew ya and see what I can find."

She shrugged slightly. "Have at it. I don't mind." Then she realized he'd have to leave, and she didn't want him to. "So... You have to go?"

He stopped and looked up at the moon before looking to her again. "Well, I can't exactly spend th' night here."

She grinned. "I won't bite. I'm a ghost, not a vampire or werewolf, heh heh."

He cocked his gaze with a grin. "It's a graveyard. Don't think I'd get any sleep here."

"I'll watch over you," she assured.

He crossed his arms. "An' what of the evil spirit? Ya said ya were afraid of it?"

She grinned with half lidded eyes. "Oh, phooey." Then she stuck out her blue tongue. "I'm serious. I can protect you."

"Thanks fer th' offer, but I think I'll pass on the cemetery sleepover. I can find ya here tomorrow, right?"

She found herself feeling sad. "...Yeah..." She didn't want him to leave. She really enjoyed having him near. He was real. A person she could talk to. Her head lowered. Then her gaze lifted, her spirits lifting as she thought of something. She could follow him! "Yeah. I'll be here," she said.

"Great! I'll do some diggin' an' let ya know what I find," he said, picking up his lantern.

"M'kay," she replied, giving a coy grin. "So same time tomorrow night?"

"Same time." He gave her a wink and she felt her spectral form shiver. Yep. She was so following him home. "Bye."

"See ya." She watched as he headed off across the grounds. She waited for the right moment then floated off the top of the tombstone. With a half grin, she floated through the air after him. She moved around the trees following him slowly. She remembered that, being a ghost, she could turn invisible. She already had a sort of see through appearance, but she could go fully invisible. She used it a couple of times to stay out of sight of the evil ghost she'd seen wandering about before. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for it, and kept watch as she followed the cute mouse.

She floated silently through the air, keeping enough of a distance behind him so as not to be noticed, but close enough to see him. She followed him to the front gate of the cemetery, and saw him use his small form to fit between the bars of the tall iron gate. She grinned. Clever fella. She stopped at the gate, an idea hitting her. Was she bound to the graveyard? She never tried leaving like this before. She moved a hand forward and it went right through the gate. Quirking a brow, she leaned forward, passing through the gate with ease.

She smiled, mentally squealing with excitement at the knowledge that she wasn't bound and could travel freely. She turned back to the mouse, who was still moving down the pathway. She grinned after him. This was going to be fun. She continued tailing him, pausing when she saw an old car parked on the dirt pathway. She watched as he got his keys from his pocket and opened the front door. He stopped and suddenly turned back. Nobody there. He shrugged and opened the door.

She exhaled and moved from her hiding place next to the stone wall. It was now or never. She quickly moved to the car and floated right into the trunk. She was a ghost. Not like she needed to breathe anyway. She materialized herself just enough so she wouldn't fall through and listened as she heard the car start. She felt the body jerk, and heard the car accelerate softly down the road.

Mickey parked the car on the driveway, shut it off and unbuckled himself. He stepped out of the car and closed the door. He looked back down the road toward the old cemetery, thinking about the ghost girl he'd met just twenty minutes ago. She certainly wasn't like other ghosts he'd seen. She was far nicer, and cuter, than any he'd met before. He shook his head briefly. Can't go getting attached to a dead girl. He sighed and walked around the front of the car.

Meanwhile, a pair of soft blue eyes had been watching him from the backseat. Minnie floated through the car and glanced up to the simple house before her. It was quaint, cute, and simple. She gave a slight half smile before hovering forward, following him. She dove into a bush as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. She flew toward the door only to have it close in her face. She narrowed an eye as she gave a huff. Then she smirked. She floated right through the door. "Heh. Ghost perks. Gotta love 'em." She realized she was right behind him and went poof on instinct, quickly poofing behind a nearby chair.

Mickey looked around, suddenly feeling cold. "Need to turn th' heat up." He took off his coat and walked over, turning on a lamp on the table next to the sofa. He made his way upstairs, taking his coat off as he went.

Minnie floated around from behind the chair, making herself just a bit translucent as she looked around. She had to admit his living room was quite homey. It was nice and calming. She followed him quietly upstairs and saw him enter a room. She poked her head around the corner and was met with him taking off his shirt, revealing his bare back to her. Cheeks flushing dark blue, she quickly moved back around the doorway. Her little ghostly heart was going crazy. She felt the smile stuck on her face.

One part of her wanted to give him his privacy. On the other hand... She slowly grinned, her head moving slowly toward the door again. On the other hand, she was dead. So what's the harm in one more peek. Or a stare. Or an ogle. Screw her first thought. She peeked her head around again and her eyes widened, even more so than before. At that moment, he was changing his pants, and he was turned halfway to her. She saw a quick glimpse of the front of his chest, his lightly ripped body, and then his white boxers. His shirt was over his head so he couldn't see her.

"Eek!" she squeaked, half in surprise and half in excited surprise as she whipped her head back around, hand covering her mouth, cheeks as blue as the ocean. Her heart now felt like it wanted to explode out of her chest. Now she bore a full on wide, uncontrollable smile.

Mickey had heard the sound, but looked around and shrugged. "Hm. Must be a mouse..."

She giggled softly. Oh, it was a mouse alright. A dead one. Jeez, she just met him and already she'd seen his gorgeous, beautiful body. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts from her mind. Then they traveled to his cute white boxers. She bit her lip, and made herself invisible to the degree he couldn't hear her. Then she giggled wildly.

Biting her lip again, she decided, this time, she'd let him change. Resolving to calm down from her peek show, she waited. Just then she saw him come around the corner. She realized she was still near and quickly zipped down the hall so he wouldn't feel the cold spot. She drew a little closer and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Good heavens, this boy was going to be the death of her.

Oh, wait.

She watched as he went down the stairs and floated slowly after him. She watched him go into the kitchen and hovered into the room with him. She watched as he pulled a wedge of cheese from the fridge, grabbed a soda and made his way into the living room. She peeked her head through the refrigerator and stuck her tongue to one side. He really needed more healthy food. She pulled her head out as she rubbed her chin, a grin coming to her face. Perhaps he needed a woman's touch. Then her mind wandered.

Touch. I wonder if I could touch him... She shook her head. She wasn't sure he could feel her or her him, but it was definitely something she'd keep in mind and experiment with later. Then her tail twitched as she wondered something. A woman's touch. She quickly made her way up the stairs into his bedroom and looked around. To her surprising relief, there were no pictures of any girls that might be very important to him. So he was a bachelor. And the food in his fridge helped to affirm that. She smiled, feeling a mental victory. She took the time to look around his bedroom, noting the quaint, simple look it held. Comfy. She looked at his bed. Big enough for two.

She blinked. Why on earth did that matter? She was ghost. Wasn't like anything could happen.

Or could it...?

She stopped. Was it possible? Might there be a chance she could actually stay? She sighed. Right now, she'd didn't know. Maybe she could find out if she hung around... haunted him. She grinned. Eh, who knew. Might be fun to haunt him for a bit. She giggled and then realized she had the power to peek through his dresser drawers. Cheeks flushing, she decided she'd been enough of a perv for the night and made her way downstairs.

Though the thought did still linger on her mind.

She made her way downstairs and found him looking at his laptop screen. Floating nearby, she watched him. The intent stare, the typing, the glancing back and forth between files. She could tell he was clearly dedicated to his profession. Something she had to admire. She smiled softly and landed on the couch next to him. Suddenly he swung his arm onto the back of the couch, which passed right through her. Whoa, that was an interesting feeling. She actually felt it. Didn't exactly feel like a touch in the normal sense, but she definitely felt it. Maybe she could do something to make it feel real...

To be continued...


	2. The Nutcracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was once a king. Then Mickey was cursed to be a nutcracker. But one girl's heart broke the curse and now Minnie is in for an adventure she'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Hello, and welcome to another chapter and addition to this archive. And merry Christmas! Got the sudden idea for the first chapter of this story and wrote it you enjoy and merry Christmas!
> 
> S.U.19.

Christmas was a magical time of year. And for her, Christmas always was her favorite time of the year. The beautiful decorations, the merriment and joy of the holiday. Decorations were nearly everywhere you looked. Blinking lights, wreaths, candy canes, tinsel. She smiled brightly as she saw people run past with sleds, ready to take advantage of the freshly fallen snow.

Minnie Mouse walked merrily down the street to her home. The walk back wasn't far, and although she had a car, she would sometimes choose to walk to the little clothing shop she worked at. Both for exercise and because she enjoyed the weather. She stopped in front of the toy shop, the display in the window catching her eye. The front was lined with a shimmery red velvet cloth. Sitting upon that was a teddy bear, latest drone model, car hauler and remote control truck. As she looked up, she saw the toy train that ran around a track hanging by wire from the ceiling. Giggling, she began her walk again.

The young mouse tugged at her white coat, feeling the chilly wind blow the faux lining around the hood against her face. She instinctively tugged at her white skirt, and glanced down to make sure her white leggings were still clean. She was glad she went with black boots. The dirty snow that had been pushed by the plows would show up too easily if she had went with white. She was looking forward to a nice hot cup of cocoa and kicking back in her pajamas. And having a chocolate chip cookie that she baked earlier that morning.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a shop. One that she didn't remember seeing there before. At least least, not in its current state. As she stopped in front of it, she saw the sign above it. Nick's Knickknacks. She glanced back at the shop. Yesterday, it was closed. Had been since August. It was now the 23rd of December. She didn't recall any renovations being made, or seeing anyone come and go. Curious, she walked inside.

The door dinged upon entry and she was greeted immediately by the sweet scene of cinnamon and apple spice. She hummed as her eyes closed, the scent such a soothing feeling. The shop had a quint, simple look to it. Antique decorations, old toys, and a few modern things were placed on shelves. The shop had a beautiful rustic charm to it. Walking around slowly, she saw a cute little tree, about a foot and a half tall, on a little display shelf. Little wrapped boxes were scattered expertly around the base of it.

"Greetings, Miss."

The mouse looked up, and saw an older gentleman standing near the simple counter. He had white hair and a white beard and mustache, and wore old wire frame glasses atop his nose.

"Hello," she said back.

"Welcome to the shop," he said, looking back to the toy train he was cleaning. His voice had a calm, joyful tone to it.

"Thank you. This is lovely," Minnie said, looking around. "It's like something from a Christmas card."

The old man chuckled. "Ho ho! That's the look I was going for."

"Well, it's beautiful," she said sincerely.

"Thank you." He watched her over the brim of his glasses, and his head tilted back a bit. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Just then, she spotted something that caught her eye. "Oooh!" She picked up a little nutcracker sitting on a shelf and held it up, examining it.

It was a cute little thing. Ironically, it was mouse like her. Dressed in blue with gold accents and a red hat, he looked quite dashing. Cute even.

She giggled as she looked at it. "This is cute."

"Ah, now that, young lady, is special," the man said, leaning on the counter as he placed the train off to his side, reaching up to tilt down his glasses a bit. "That nutcracker is one of a kind. You won't find another one like it."

Looking back to it, she titled her head as she examined the figure. It looked simple enough, but gosh darn it if it wasn't cute.

"I can guarantee that whoever takes him home, he'll bring them a lot of joy."

Minnie studied the nutcracker, and smiled. She didn't have one anyway, and he'd look beautiful on her fireplace. She looked up, eyes gleaming as she smiled cheerily. "I'll take him."

The man gave a merry chuckle. "I know he'll make you smile."

Minnie giggled, holding the nutcracker fondly as she walked to the counter. "He already has. How much?" She reached for her purse but stopped when the man held up a hand, giving a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it. He's yours."

She shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I'll gladly pay for it."

The man laughed gently. "I insist. I've been wanting to find him a good home. And I have a feeling he's going to one."

"Oh, I'll take the best care of him!" she assured. "But are you sure about this?"

He gave a wave of his hand. "Go ahead and take it. Consider it a gift to my first customer."

She hugged the nutcracker. "Thank you! I promise I'll take great care of it."

"I know you will. And I know he'll be a great addition to your life."

Minnie looked down at the nutcracker. "I have a feeling he will be."

Just then, the clock on the wall above the counter dinged.

The man looked up. "Oh, my... Time sure flies, huh. I better close up and head home. The misses will have my head if I don't finish wrapping presents."

Minnie chuckled as she started to the door. "Thank you again. And merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too." The man waved.

Minnie waved back as she walked outside and made her way down the sidewalk, holding the nutcracker close to her. She had a strong feeling she'd cherish this little nutcracker forever.

The man in the shop smiled, and took his glasses off. "One down. Millions more to go. Ho ho!" In a swirl of white glitter, the man was gone. A passerby walked by the shop just minutes later, and cast a glance to the old shop that had been closed since August, wondering if anyone would reopen it.

Walking through the door of her home, Minnie took off her coat, hanging it up on the rack by the door. Using one hand to tug at the bottom of her white sweater, she walked upstairs, holding the nutcracker as she went. As she entered her bedroom, she walked over and sat the little nutcracker down on the dresser. She reached down to pull off her shirt, but stopped, and turned around, seeing that she'd sat the nutcracker down facing her. Blushing, she quickly yanked her shirt back down the couple of inches she had it. "Ohhh, no you don't." She giggled. She walked over and turned it around facing the window. "There. Now you can see outside while I take a shower." Her cheeks flushed as she gave a half grin. "And no, I'm not bringing you into the bathroom with me." She touched her finger between its ears with a giggle and walked over to get her clothes for after her shower.

After taking a nice warm shower, Minnie had changed into her pjs and made her way downstairs, holding the nutcracker in one arm. She opted for a white spaghetti strap tank, green lounge pants with a Christmas tree print, red bow, and being barefoot. She set the nutcracker down on the coffee table and walked over to the fireplace. After placing some logs inside, she lit a match and placed it, lighting the fire. "Now, it'll get nice and cozy in a jiffy." Giving a satisfied squeak, she started for the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa.

Minnie looked out the window as she prepared her beverage, noticing the snow falling a little heavier. She gave a cozy shiver, happy to be inside where it was comfortable. After her cocoa was made, she made her way back into the living room. Setting the cup down briefly on the coffee table, she walked over and knelt down next to her Christmas tree. Finding the cord, she plugged it in. The tree lit up in a multitude of greens, reds, blues and whites. She stood, placing her hands on her hips. She then looked back to a little table by the tree where she had some tinsel, holly and a couple of candles placed.

"Hmm..." She looked down at the nutcracker and picked him up, placing him delicately between the candles. She angled him so he'd be facing the loveseat. "There. Perfect!" She placed her hands on her hips, and giggled at the handsome little nutcracker. "You're the cutest decoration I have." She walked back over to the loveseat and sat down, picking up her cocoa and crossing one leg over the other.

She settled into the comfiness of the cushions, feeling the warmth from the fire. She looked over at the nutcracker, seeing the firelight reflect softly against the nutcracker's features. A comfortable silence was in the air. The soft crackle of the fire mixed with the soft blinking of the lights made for a very relaxing setting. Taking a sip of her cocoa, Minnie sighed, feeling her spine tingle from the warm liquid. Her dark brown eyes fell upon the nutcracker again. And a little smile crossed her lips.

In the flickering firelight, she thought for a second she saw the nutcracker wink. She blinked and shook her head. Must be the light. She looked again, and thought she saw him giving a wider half smile. She squeezed her eyes shut and blinked. "...'Kay. I'm losin' it. I musta been out in the cold longer than I thought." She quickly finished her cocoa and set the cup down on the coffee table. By now, the delicious winter drink combined with the warmth of the fire and soft lighting had taken its toll on her, and the young mouse found herself feeling drowsy.

Laying down on the loveseat, pulling a pillow down to rest her head on it, she curled up, prepared to take a nap. Her dreary eyes fell one last time upon the nutcracker, and she smiled softly. "Be nice if you were real." She yawned, her eyes drifting shut. "...Heh. A boyfriend for Christmas. Cliche but... still a fun thought..." Sleep came to the mouse.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep. Minutes or hours, she didn't know. What she did know was that she found herself being shaken awake lightly. As she opened her eyes, she caught sight of a familiar and unfamiliar sight. The nutcracker. Except now he was real. Or at least looked it. And sitting on the edge of her loveseat. Her mind processed this.

"Eeek!" Her eyes shot open as she sat up, instinctively moving back and nearly climbing over the arm of the loveseat. Her legs were pulled up close to her as she kept her back against the arm, one arm extended to him, holding her hand out. "What the...?!" She looked him up and down. Same blue outfit. Same gold accents. "Wha...? How? Who?"

"Hiya," he said.

She rubbed her eyes. "Who are you and what're you doin' in my house?"

He seemed genuinely puzzled at first. But given the situation, he knew why, and was unable to keep from chuckling. "Ya brought me here, remember?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I would remember bringing a guy home." She looked around him and noticed the nutcracker was gone from the table. She looked back to him with a soft gasp, eyes widening again. "Y-You're...?"

He nodded, standing as he gave a bow. "I'm the nutcracker ya brought home."

Minnie rubbed her head. "I'm dreaming. Gotta be." Eyes popping open, she glanced down at herself, noting her pajamas were still there. "Good. I'm not naked." So this wasn't one of those dreams where she's naked. Good. She would hate to be naked in front of... She looked at him again. A cute guy. Especially so soon. At least her mind had made her clothes present too. She blushed when she realized she'd said that loud enough for him to hear, and that she just incriminated herself about a few past dreams she'd had where she was naked. She caught his gaze and saw him blushing as well.

He cleared his throat. "No, yer awake."

She blinked, holding one hand up as she held to other to her head. "Okay. Wait a sec. You're my nutcracker?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Aaand you're real?"

He nodded again. "Yep."

She blinked. "Aaand I'm not dreaming?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She rolled her eyes. "Pft, yeah. A dream would say that." She stood up, eyeing him closely. It was now that she was able to get a good look at him. He was a little taller than her. And he looked real. As real as her. And dare she admit it, he looked even more handsome and cute in real form. She quirked a brow, deciding to test him. "Alright," she said, crossing her arms as she shifted weight to one foot. "Where did I get you?"

"Nick's Knickknacks. The guy toldja to take me."

Her gaze became curiouser.

"An' ya turned me around to keep from seein' ya change," he added, cheeks flushing.

Not as much as hers, though. "Okay, okay!" She held up her hands. He just had to know that part, didn't he? Lowering them, she stepped closer and extended a finger, poking him lightly on his chest. She half expected to feel a wooden toy. But instead, she felt what she would feel if she poked herself. She laid a hand upon his chest, and actually felt what felt like a heart "Holy cow, you are real!" she said, taking a small step back, hands covering her mouth. "Or this is just a very real dream. Or I'm nuts. Yeah, that could be it."

Mickey smacked his forehead, rubbing his hand down his face with a growl. "It's gonna be hard to convince ya ya aren't dreamin', isn't it?"

She threw her hands in the air. "Well, duh! Whataya expect when a toy suddenly comes to life!"

Mickey crossed his arms casually. "It's called magic, toots. Ya believe in it, don'tcha?"

Her hands fell to her sides as she looked at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Ya ever heard that a dream is a wish yer heart makes?" he grinned, quite smugly in fact, leaning sideways.

Her lips moved to one side as she gave a soft growl and scowl. "You're not gonna break into a song, are you?"

The nutcracker laughed, his hand going to his face. "Oh, gosh, no! Not my thing. But yeah. Ya wished I was real an' here I am." He gestured to himself.

She inhaled deeply, crossing her arms again. "So this is real? You're real and this isn't a dream."

"Pinch yerself," he suggested.

She looked at her arm and did exactly that. "Ow!" She looked up at him. "That actually hurt..."

"Seee?" He leaned toward her, grinning. "I'm real. As real as you. Well, mostly. Believe me now?"

She grinned. Then snickered. Then laughed. "Well, if this is a dream, it's pretty darn real. And I have to say... I'd rather enjoy it."

He extended a hand, giving a bow. "M'lady."

Her cheeks flushed as she giggled, as one hand went to her lips, her other reaching out to his outstretched hand. "So you're my nutcracker." As her palm rested in his, she felt the warmth from it, solidifying further in her mind and hopeful heart that this was, indeed, real. And not some possibly perverted fantasy of hers. She'd see how that played out if it was.

"Thanks for, well, ha! Choosin' me," he said, a cute boyish nature about him. She couldn't deny his voice had a cute high pitch to it as well. Something she found very easy to listen to. "Glad ya chose me over..." He gave a slight huff. "That ol' elf on th' shelf."

She snorted and laughed. "You're welcome, uhmm..." She suddenly realized she didn't know his name. If he had one. "Oh, dear... Do I keep calling you nutcracker?"

The nutcracker rocked back and forth on his heels. "I do actually have a name..."

"Ohh?" she prodded, tilting her head.

"Mickey."

She smiled. The name suited him. "Mickey." She said the name and found it rolled right off the tongue. She also found it cute. "Well, then, Mickey, you're welcome." Letting her hand slip from his she gave a little curtsy. "Minnie."

"Well, Min, thanks for choosin' me."

"Min?" A half smile crept to her face.

His eyes widened a bit. "Oh, uh, sorry. Don't like it?"

"No, no, it's fine," she assured him quickly. "It's just... Nobody's ever called me that before. It's fine by me." She actually liked the little nickname. And she made a mental note that only he was allowed to ever call her that. Anyone else and they'd get a good right hook. "And you're welcome. You just... stood out to me." She bit her lip shyly, realizing she'd taken a couple steps closer to him. "So how are you here? And why? Not that I'm complaining," she said, blushing as she finished. "This one of those, must be gone by midnight deals, orrr...?"

He laughed. "Actually, no. There's a story behind it. Not sure if ya'd be interested though..."

She grinned sheepishly. "Oh, really?" Now she was smiling fully as she crossed her arms. "Shoot."

"Well, I was transformed inta this." He stretched his arms out a little, emphasizing himself.

"Soo, you were real?"

"Well, no."

She tilted her head. "'Kay, not much to go on here."

He sucked in a breath. "See, I once lived in a place called Toyland. I was cursed and turned into a nutcracker and banished. Nick found me and then he gave me to you." He smiled. "I can show ya if ya'd like. An' I can explain more once we get there."

She blinked. "Say what now?"

To be continued...


End file.
